


Caught In a Spider Web

by Kage_Koutetsu_Yume



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, Dom Vriska, Established Relationship, F/F, Futa, Knifeplay, Masochist Nepeta, Sub Nepeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_Koutetsu_Yume/pseuds/Kage_Koutetsu_Yume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta finds herself caught in a spiderweb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In a Spider Web

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend last year who wanted to read about the two best characters doing the frick frack. I'm hecka sorry if I forgot to tag anything, I just did some skimming through this old thing.

Nepeta was trapped. Her arms were held above her head and tied together, while her legs were spread apart. She was suspended in a spiderweb, or at least what looked like one with rope. She squirmed, trying to wiggle out, but the knots seemed to get tighter.

"Well well well, what have we here?" A voice inquired, "a little meowbeast caught in my web?"

Vriska walked in wearing a white dress similar to the one from the Pupa Pan incident, though the wings were real this time. Along with that, it was made for a girl who was nine sweeps instead of six. Which was exactly the age that they both were now. Vriska chuckled at Nepeta's attempts to escape, "Do you really think I would tie the knots loosely enough for you to escape? Clearly you weren't thinking," Her voice was dripping with confidence. It was turning Nepeta on a little bit, and the dress was NOT helping. She could feel her face heating up, along with her groin. 

"Let me go, Vriska!" Nepeta exclaimed. Vriska frowned, and walked up to her.

"What did you say, oliveblood?" Vriska asked, her face near Nepeta's.

"I said, let me go, Vriska!" As Nepeta finished repeating herself, Vriska's hand connected with her face.

"Do not call me by that name. I am Marquise Spinnaret Mindfang, though you may call me Mindfang." Vriska said sternly.

Nepeta growled, "Vriska," she was slapped again. By now she was feeling herself get wet, and her pants were getting a little tight. God damn her enjoyment of submission.  
"Vriska" Nepeta said again, and earned a third slap, and Vriska spoke again, "If you won't be calling me by my name then I'm afraid that you won't be calling me anything at all," 

She produced a gag from her sylladex in the shape of a tentacle. She forced Nepeta's mouth open and put the tentacle in. It was of a length that it did not require her to deepthroat it. Vriska put it on tight so not a peep would be coming from Nepeta in the way of the wrong name.

"Now little kitty, it's time to have some fun. Why don't we let those nice breasts of yours free?" Vriska said, producing a dagger. She began at the bottom of Nepeta's shirt and cut it open, revealing a toned abdomen and a green sports bra. At nine sweeps, Nepeta had a nice rack. Even in a sports bra they looked like they were a nice size. Vriska smirked and cut the bra open too, and Nepeta's boobs bounced out, freed from the restrictions of the sports bra. They had to at least be a D cup. Nepeta's nipples began to harden from the air, along with somewhat from arousal. 

Vriska put the dagger back in her sylladex for the moment and squeezed Nepeta's boobs together before taking Nepeta's right nipple in her mouth. She nibbled and sucked, which made Nepeta make little noises. Her erection was obvious by now, even from under pants. Vriska bit the nipple which made a squeak come from Nepeta. As Vriska moved to the other nipple, her hand strayed to Nepeta's groin, but she stroked everywhere but the obvious bulge. She bit the other nipple and took out her knife again, and as she pulled away she stroked the bulge lightly.

"Oh, little kitty, I'm sure you like art, don't you? Because I like it too. Now if only we had some paint..." Vriska said before making a shallow cut on Nepeta's shoulder and using her finger to take the blood and paint patterns on Nepeta's torso. She continued the shallow cut into a scorpio symbol. She also used the blood to paint a scorpio symbol on Nepeta's chest.

"You look so good with my symbol on you. Because now that you're in my web, you're mine, oliveblood. Aaaaaaaall mine," Vriska drew out the "a" in all, and now that she was farther away, Nepeta could see that Vriska was also being affected by Nepeta's presence in the web. The sight of Vriska's bulge somewhat coming to life made Nepeta's bulge squirm. She moaned softly at Vriska's words, affirming that yes, she was all hers.

Vriska smirked at Nepeta's wanton desire. The bulge was very obvious, and though she was aroused as well, she wanted to draw out the buildup for at least another eight minutes. Or hours, if she so pleased. 

She ran her tongue up and down Nepeta's exposed torso, which made Nepeta twitch and gasp. When she elicited a light moan out of her, Vriska bit down, and she happened to be at Nepeta's hip. The moan escalated in volume and Vriska bit down until she drew blood. She removed her teeth and kissed towards Nepeta's pelvis, giving open mouthed kisses full of tongue. By now Nepeta was desperate, and her bulge was making its way towards her nook for some sort of satisfaction. Her pants weren't even off yet, though they soon would be.

Vriska took out her dagger again and carefully cut Nepeta out of her pants. She made the cut closer to Nepeta's left leg, trying to avoid her genitals. She wasn't mean enough to take her dagger to her bulge. Once the pants were cut in half favoring the left leg(it was actually a little awkward to cut it entirely in half, but she made do by following the knife with her tongue as best as she could), Vriska pushed the left pant leg down, and then pushed the other side of the pants down.   
Nepeta had gone commando that day.

Revealed was Nepeta's olive green tentabulge. It was average sized, and now that it was free from the confines of pants, it was rhythmically thrusting in and out of Nepeta's nook, and Nepeta was moaning loudly. The sight of Nepeta getting herself off made Vriska extremely horny. No, it was definitely not going to last eight hours.

Still, she was going to draw it out a little longer.

"Someone's being a bad kitty!" Vriska said as she put away her dagger, and grabbed Nepeta's bulge and kept it out of her nook. While she held the bulge and squeezed, Nepeta's moans of pleasure turned into ones of desperation. Vriska smiled and put her pelvis closer to Nepeta's.   
Vriska hadn't been wearing underwear either.

Her cerulean tentabulge began to intertwine with Nepeta's, which made Nepeta moan lightly. The bottom hem of Vriska's dress was beginning to get stained from the bodily fluids of both of them. Her right hand began to drift downwards, her finger lightly tracing the path downward until she got to Nepeta's nook. She traced a circle around her entrance, before pushing against it. The nook eagerly accepted her finger, practically sucking it in. Vriska thrust in and out, making Nepeta's moans more pronounced with the extra pressure. She added a second finger, then a third finger, and Nepeta moaned louder with each finger added.

Then, Vriska took all her fingers out and untangled their bulges from each others'. Finally, it was time for what they both had been waiting for. 

Vriska pressed her bulge against Nepeta's entrance, and once the tip was in, she thrust as hard as she could. Nepeta screamed, while Vriska grunted. Nepeta was hot, soaking wet, and tight. Vriska's bulge, while a little longer than Nepeta's, had a lot more girth to it.

Vriska grabbed Nepeta's hips and began to fuck her hard and fast. Though there honestly hadn't been much buildup, Vriska always found it hard to draw it out when Nepeta made such lovely noises. Nepeta was moaning loudly, bordering on screaming. Vriska knew she couldn't keep this pace up for long before finishing, so as climax was already within a few minutes, Vriska grabbed Nepeta's bulge and began jerking her off, keeping her left hand on Nepeta's hips to keep the pace going. Nepeta was all but screaming by now. The rope spiderweb helped to support them and make Nepeta bounce back and meet Vriska's thrusts, making it all the more delicious. 

As orgasm got closer, Vriska began to moan with each thrust, "Nepetaaaaaaaa..." she moaned softly. Nepeta moaned back, and likely would have said her name if she hadn't been gagged. Vriska thrust even harder, determined to finish first. 

However, it was Nepeta who came first. The combination of nook and bulge stimulation made her reach orgasm faster, and she let out the loudest scream of the encounter, and olive genetic material squirted out and covered Vriska's dress in the color. She had forgotten to grab a bucket.

As Nepeta orgasmed, her nook squeezed Vriska's bulge in the best of ways, and as Nepeta came down from orgasm, Vriska came as well. Cerulean dripped from her nook as she came, since of course genetic material oozed from both parts of their anatomy. It would be highly impractical for it to only come out of a bulge. What kind of weirdos only squirt genetic material from bulges? Not trolls, that's for sure.

Vriska's thrusts slowed down as she came down from orgasm until she stopped with one final hard thrust. Nepeta squeaked at it.

Vriska quickly undid the gag on Nepeta, since breathing was important and all, and they both were panting from the sex. Vriska pulled a string from the web and the entire thing came undone. She caught Nepeta, who was still tangled in ropes, and got the rope off her limbs before starting to carry her to a shared recuperacoon.

"Wait," Nepeta said softly. Vriska looked down at her, then saw the olive green on her dress and remembered. She let Nepeta's legs down and used her free hand to grab a bucket out of her sylladex. Nepeta spread her legs and squeezed genetic material out of her nook. Some parts of it had mixed and become a teal, while other parts still were a cerulean and olive swirl. 

Vriska put the bucket back in her sylladex and continued to carry Nepeta to their recuperacoon, where they both slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy heck I forgot how trashy this was lol. Happy first day on AO3 to me!


End file.
